That Sinking Feeling
That Sinking Feeling is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-second case overall. It takes place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player boarded the Gigantic before its maiden voyage for Mr Alastor's fifth party in order to investigate Giulietta Capecchi's involvement, only to find the body of artist Theo Vergeer with his skull smashed. Mid-investigation, there were reports of gunfire on board, which turned out to come from a flare gun demonstration. Later on, William Fox, captain of the ship, stoked up the engines, causing the team to believe the ship was going to set sail. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's apprentice, Renée Daucourt, for the murder. After denying involvement, Renée admitted to the crime. After being mentored by Theo, Renée had managed to surpass his talent. Theo then forged her paintings in order to keep his glory. When Renée confronted him, Theo threatened to break her ticket and prevent her from going to Paris. Angered, Renée smashed Theo's head against an ice sculpture's head. Judge Takakura sentenced her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Maddie and the player interrogated Giulietta about Mr Alastor. She said that a person she believed to be Alastor had sent her love letters, which they found at the ship's deck. Per Evie and Diego del Lobo, the letters were written by George Buchanan, who was obsessed with Giulietta. At first, George showed care about Giulietta's honor and admitted he was Alastor, but he then retracted. George was placed in custody. Meanwhile, Charlie and the player warned William about his discovery that the Gigantic had a slight chance of sinking. Maddie and the player then bade farewell to her cousin Rose and her baby Maggie, who were boarding the ship for the maiden voyage. Later, Evie reported that Alastor had sent a car to the pier. Inside the car, they found a congratulatory note from Alastor. Percival Gordon, his driver, said that Alastor was impressed with their work and invited them to the last soirée. After Chief Wright freed George and Giulietta due to the lack of solid evidence, the Squad prepared to go to the last soirée in Alastor's mansion to unmask him once and for all. Summary Victim *'Theo Vergeer' (found with his skull crushed) Murder Weapon *'Ice Block' Killer *'Renée Daucourt' Suspects WFoxMOTPP.png|William Fox GCapecchiMOTPPC182.png|Giulietta Capecchi DdelLoboMOTPPC182.png|Diego del Lobo GBuchananMOTPP.png|George Buchanan RDaucourtMOTPP.png|Renée Daucourt Quasi-suspect(s) File:PGordonMOTPPQ.png|Percival Gordon Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from seasickness. *The killer knows ballroom dancing. *The killer knows art. *The killer is a woman. *The killer has a guano stain. Crime Scenes C182S1A.png|''Gigantic'' Deck C182S1B.png|Deck Chair C182S2A.png|Engine Room C182S2B.png|Giant Gear C182S3A.png|Loading Pier C182S3B.png|Passengers' Luggage Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gigantic Deck. (Clues: Torn Card, Locked Jewelry Box, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Theo Vergeer) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: William Fox) *Question Captain William Fox about the victim's invitation. (Prerequisite: Invitation restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Engine Room) *Investigate Engine Room. (Prerequisite: William Fox interrogated; Clues: Pile of Coal, Faded Passport) *Examine Pile of Coal. (Result: Dirty Glove) *Analyze Dirty Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Diego's Passport; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Find out what Diego del Lobo is doing on the ship. (Prerequisite: Diego's Passport unraveled) *Examine Locked Jewelry Box. (Result: Jewelry Box; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Confront Giulietta Capecchi. (Prerequisite: Jewelry Box decrypted) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Block; Attribute: The killer suffers from seasickness) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Loading Pier. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Newspaper, Canvas Sack, Locked Notebook) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper; New Suspect: George Buchanan) *Ask George Buchanan about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored; Profile updated: George knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Canvas Sack. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Giant Gear) *Investigate Giant Gear. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed; Clues: Stained Painting, Engraved Box) *Examine Stained Painting. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid. (Result: Rum) *Ask Captain Fox about the victim's painting. (Prerequisite: Rum identified under microscope; Profile updated: William knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Engraved Box. (Result: Engraved Message Device) *Analyze Broken Device. (12:00:00) *Confront Diego about the forger's tool. (Prerequisite: Broken Device analyzed; Profile updated: Diego suffers from seasickness and knows art) *Examine Locked Notebook. (Result: Gigantic Tickets; New Suspect: Renée Daucourt) *Find out why Renée Daucourt was travelling with the victim. (Prerequisite: Notebook unlocked; Profile updated: Renée suffers from seasickness) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Passengers' Luggage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Scroll Seal, Box of Chocolates, Rubbish Wagon) *Examine Unknown Seal. (Result: Buchanan's Seal) *Question George Buchanan about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Buchanan's Seal identified; Profile updated: George suffers from seasickness and knows art) *Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Gift Card Numbers) *Analyze Gift Card Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Renée Daucourt if she was romantically involved with the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Card Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Renée knows ballroom dancing and knows art) *Examine Rubbish Wagon. (Result: Folded Drawing) *Talk to Giulietta Capecchi about her nude sketch. (Prerequisite: Folded Drawing found; Profile updated: Giulietta suffers from seasickness, knows ballroom dancing and knows art) *Investigate Deck Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Pin, Victim's Hat) *Examine Faded Pin. (Result: Pin Symbol) *Analyze Pin Symbol. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: White Fragments) *Analyze White Fragments. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a guano stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All That Glitters... (5/6). (No stars) All That Glitters... (5/6) *Bring Giulietta Capecchi in for questioning. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...) *Investigate Gigantic Deck. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clue: Faded Letters) *Examine Faded Letters. (Result: Handwritten Message) *Analyze Handwritten Message. (09:00:00) *Confront George Buchanan about the love letters. (Prerequisite: Handwritten Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Engine Room. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...; Clue: Torn Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Gigantic Blueprint) *Analyze Gigantic Blueprint. (06:00:00) *Explain to Captain Fox what he should do with the ship. (Prerequisite: Gigantic Blueprint analyzed; Reward: Gigantic Life Jacket) *Investigate Loading Pier. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Black Automobile Door Lock) *Examine Car Door Lock. (Result: Note from Alastor) *Ask Percival Gordon what this is all about. (Prerequisite: Car Door Lock decrypted; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "sinking feeling," which means "a feeling of dread indicating that something bad is about to happen." *This case marks the second time the Gigantic liner, which is a parody of the Titanic, makes an appearance in the game, having made its first appearance in The Ship of Dreams. **While the Gigantic's sinking and this case occur in the late nineteenth century along with the rest of Mysteries of the Past, Maggie O'Mally's age in The Ship of Dreams implies that the maiden voyage occurred in 1911 at the earliest. This is probably a developer oversight. *The cover photo of the third chapter references Vincent van Gogh's painting The Starry Night. *In Chapter 3, French painter Claude Monet is mentioned. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields